Steroline Forever
by LoveLinny
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title. This is a collection of Steroline one-shots previously published on Tumblr.
1. Because You're You

"You have to learn how to control it." Caroline said annoyed. Her and Ivy had been out in the woods for hours now. She had set up tests for Ivy, which she had failed. Caroline had used a blood bag to put blood on some animals and when Ivy came in contact with them she was suppose to resist killing them.

"This is never going to work. I'm not going to be any good at this. I'm just so-"

"Thirsty, yeah I get it. It's not going to be easy. You're going to want drink from anything with a heartbeat until you've drained it, but you can learn to overcome that." Caroline said calming down once she remembered how scared she had been.

"I don't know how you do it."

"I had a good teacher and so do you."

"Stefan taught you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. I think he only did it for Elena, but I owe him my life." After moments of silence Caroline decided to give Ivy a new task. "Alright, it's your turn to go hunt down an animal. All on your own."

"I can't." Ivy said nervously.

"Yes, you can. I showed you everything you need to know. Go." Once Ivy ran off into the woods Caroline turned around. "Alright, Stefan. Come out."

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked walking out from the trees.

"Because you're you. Why did you want me to teach her? You're more than capable."

"Because you're you." Stefan said looking into her eyes. "No one is better at being a vampire than you."

"Stefan-" Caroline began.

"I know you've told me it's because of me, but all I did was show you control. You choose to stay in control and fight through it all. I'm a little jealous of you."

Caroline couldn't help but show a small smile. "Thank you."

Stefan nodded. "Ivy's headed back I don't want her I was here." With that Stefan ran off in the opposite direction.


	2. We're Cute

The doorbell rang and Caroline's nerves instantly shot up. She quickly checked her reflection for the hundredth time. She had chosen a blue dress, his favorite color, for the evening and curled her hair to perfection. She ran to the door and took a breath before opening it. Behind the door stood a well dressed Stefan Salvatore holding a bouquet of brightly colored flowers.

"Hey. These are for you," he handed the flowers, "and your mom." he added.

Caroline couldn't help but smile and bring the flowers to her nose. "Thank you. Come in. Dinner's almost ready." She stepped aside as he passed her. They went into her kitchen where Liz was putting dishes of food onto the table.

"Stefan, so glad you could make it." Liz said placing a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"Thank you for having me." he replied

"You were always so polite. That's a great quality."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at her mother. Then looked at Stefan for his reaction. Caroline had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"Well, that's everything so go ahead, take a seat." Liz said smiling.

Stefan, wanting to please, pulled a chair out and motioned for Caroline to sit down. As she did she couldn't help but look around in a slight state of confusion. She couldn't be the only one thinking this was a little strange. Liz had insisted Caroline invite Stefan over for dinner now that Mystic Falls was free from the no magic spell. Her and Stefan were still working on their friendship, it was no where near back to normal. So, having him bringing flowers and pulling out her chair was a little off to her.

No one spoke again until everyone had food on their plates, then Liz began. "So, Stefan. Isn't it just great you can all come back to town?"

He nodded. "It felt good getting to walk in my house again."

"And having Damon and Bonnie back. I'm so happy everything worked out for them. Is everything okay with Damon and Elena now?"

"Mom, they're working things out." Caroline was the one to answer.

"What about Savannah? Is everything settled there?"

"Mom, Stefan didn't come here for twenty questions."

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering what his plans are."

"No, it's okay." Stefan interrupted. "Savannah was a small deture. I've realized this is my home right now." he looked at Caroline as he answered as a way to let her know he was staying.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that as I'm sure Caroline is too."

Caroline shot her mom a glance that told her to please shut up as she bit into her carrot.

"You two are just so cute, I'd hate if you weren't able to go back to being friends."

"Excuse me." Caroline said putting her fork down and walking to the back porch.

"Why don't you go check on her." Liz asked realizing she might have gone a little overboard.

Caroline's arms were folded across her body as she looked up at the sky when Stefan walked out to her.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew she was going to go psycho mom on you." Caroline explained. "I don't even know what she's rambling on about in there."

"I think I have an idea." He gently touched her elbow so she'd face him. "We're cute." he said with a shrug and her favorite Stefan smile.

"I've missed that smile." she admitted.

"What smile?" he asked dumbly.

"The one you seem to only get around me." she explained softly.

"Oh, right." before she could think his lips were on hers. "You mean this smile." he said showing it off in between kissing her.

"That smile." she agreed.

"You know dinner is probably getting cold." Stefan whispered.

"It can wait." Caroline said wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they did go back to the table the smile on both of their faces told Liz her plan had worked.


	3. For That

"I can't believe you're dragging me to a vampire hunters hideout just to save Enzo." Stefan said, clearly angry.

"Would you like to get out of the car? Because I'm capable of doing this on my own." Caroline shot back.

"Are you crazy, I'm not letting you go into this alone."

"Then do me a favor and shut up. You're the reason he's in this mess anyway."

Stefan sighed. "He's not a good guy, Caroline."

"You don't even know him. You didn't spend all summer with him. When I was falling apart over Bonnie he was the one there for me, when it should have been you. So, you have no room to judge him."

"You made your point." Stefan said looking out the passenger window.

"Good."

They rode in silence the rest of the way until Caroline turned the car into a driveway. The small building was hidden behind trees and out in the middle of no where.

"This is where Tripp is hiding his vampires?"

"It's the address Matt gave me." Caroline answered.

"And how do we know Tripp isn't going to be in there waiting for us?"

"Because, he's at training right now. I know what I'm doing, Stefan."

"Alright chief, but if Tripp owns this place how are we getting in?"

"That's where he comes in." Caroline answered motioning behind Stefan to the car just pulled up. "I told you, I know what I'm doing."

"She drug you into this?" Stefan asked Jeremy when he walked over to them.

"She can be pretty persuasive man. I know you don't like him, but he doesn't deserve to die. At least not how Tripp does it."

"Fine." Stefan said giving in. "What's the plan?"

"I'm glad you asked. Jeremy's going to go in there and get Enzo, we're going to stand watch, and Matt is going to text me if Tripp leaves. It's very simple. There is no possible way to mess this up." They all nodded in agreement as the walked to the house.

Caroline reached for the doorknob and jumped back in pain as soon as she touched it. "Vervain on the door, smart."

Enzo's eyes went immediately to Caroline when Jeremy opened the door. "Hello, gorgeous. Come to my rescue?"

Jeremy walked cautiously into the room and when nothing seemed to happen to to untie Enzo. Stefan and Caroline were watching the road and woods around them, making sure no one was watching them.

"Is your hand okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, Stefan. I'm a vampire I heal in like five seconds."

Stefan didn't say another word. He understood why she was so upset with him and didn't want to push it. Within minutes Enzo and Jeremy came out of the house. Enzo was a little unsteady on his feel at first; from not feeding and having vervain in his system. Caroline instinctively threw her arms around Enzo and Stefan looked away.

"It's great to see you, but I have to take care of something." Enzo pulled away and walked up to Stefan. With no warning he hit Stefan so hard he fell to the ground.

"Enzo." Caroline said disapprovingly walking over to help Stefan up.

"And this is where I leave." Jeremy said. "I'm sure you can handle them."

"Thanks, Jer." Caroline said sarcastically.

"You just gave me over to this guy." Enzo said trying to get between Caroline and Stefan. "You deserve much more than that."

"You two can fight this out later, but right now we really need to go." Caroline said looking from Enzo to Stefan.

"Alright, but I call shotgun." Enzo announced.

"Just get in the car." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"You know what you two have a nice drive." Stefan said before he turned and ran off at full vampire speed.

Caroline sighed and started for the car, but Enzo put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't make me regret it."

Later that night Caroline was sitting on Elena's bed telling her the events of the day when there was a knock on their door. Elena opened the door to find Stefan standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, could I have a moment alone with Caroline?"

Elena looked at Caroline who nodded. "I'll be in the lounge." Elena said walking past Stefan.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Caroline stood up and pretended to be straightening something on her desk.

"Where's Enzo?"

"Probably at a bar somewhere." Caroline answered not looking at him.

"So, you two spent a lot of time together?"

She finally turned to him. "Why do you even care?"

"I just feel like I've been replaced."

"I'm sorry that I needed someone. If you care so much you should have stayed." Stefan looked away from her. "If you just came here to ask about Enzo, you should go."

He took a breath and closed the gap between them so they were standing inches apart. "Maybe that's not the only reason I came here."

She had a hard time thinking straight. "Then why?"

Slowly, he put his lips to hers and his hands on her waist. "For that."


	4. Forever

"I'm here. You're okay, now. I'm here, I've got you." Stefan Whispered into Caroline's hair.

Tripp's men had lured her to them, threatening her mother as bait. They had wanted revenge for Tripp's death; however, they made the mistake of trusting Matt with their plan. As soon as he found out they were getting that revenge by hurting her, he had called Stefan for help.

Damon snapped the neck of the last guy. Letting the body drop to the floor he rushed over to his brother and the barely moving girl in his arms.

"She needs blood." Damon said looking her over. They had forced vervain into her system. She had cuts all over her body and her wrists were raw and bloody from being tied with chains. "I'll go get her-"

Before Damon could finish Stefan had bitten into his own wrist and held it out to Caroline. She couldn't even hold her head up without his help.

"Are you sure?" her voice would only be audible to those with super hearing.

"Shh, don't try to talk." Stefan pulled a loose strand of hair away from her mouth. "Drink." he nodded.

She looked down at his wrist then into his eyes. She thought about how badly her throat hurt and how much pain was shooting through her body. His blood would make that all go away. His blood would make her whole again. He put his wrist to her mouth and she slowly drank, not taking her eyes off of his.

Damon looked away, feeling like he was invading their privacy. He knew how important this was to Stefan. What sharing blood meant to him, but he also knew how much this girl meant to his brother. She was in pain and Stefan could make it go away.

When Caroline had enough Stefan wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. The sparkle was back in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, yet again."

"It's my job."

"You're sure you're okay staying here?" Stefan asked Caroline as they stood outside her dorm.

"I'm fine, Stefan. Besides Elena is here."

Stefan nodded. "Just knew my place is always open to you and I'm a phone call away."

Thank you, for everything."

Stefan brought his hand up to her cheek. His touch was so warm she leaned into him. In that moment she didn't want him to leave. His touch made her feel safe.

"Maybe you could stay for a little bit?"

"I'll stay forever, if that's what you want."


	5. I Need You

"I'm scared, Stefan okay? I am so scared of what the future might hold for all of us, but I can't show it because I am the only one holding us all together. I have to be the strong one for Elena, for Tyler, for Jeremy. God Stefan, I miss you so much that it hurts, but I can't show it. What kind of person would If make me if I show how sad I am about losing you, who is still alive, when Elena and Jeremy have lost the potential love of their lives forever? I'd be selfish." She stopped to take a breath. This conversation was becoming too painful for her. She had been burying these feelings since Stefan left and now they are resurfacing.

He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "No, it would make you..." he chose his next word carefully, "human." The look in her eyes made him regret leaving even more. His best friend, the girl he thought that had become so strong she could handle anything, was in pain and it was all his fault.

"If you're planning on leaving again you're a jerk for even coming back. You left when we all needed you the most. When I needed you the most. I know you lost your brother, and I know that has to be hard, but I lost someone too and I think everyone forgets that. Bonnie was my best friend, but know one took that into consideration. No, it's okay Caroline can keep everyone together, because that's what she does." She was ashamed of the tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to make a point, not show all of her built up emotion. It was something about Stefan, something about those eyes, that made her feel safe to open up even when she was mad at him.

He pulled her into him because he knew a simple sorry wouldn't be good enough. She hesitated at first, but then let herself fall into him. Her body shook in his arms as she finally let go. Everything she'd been holding in since that night came to the surface. She clutched onto Stefan's shirt for more support, and because she was afraid that if she let him go he wouldn't come back.

"It's okay, Caroline. I'm not leaving you don't have to do it on your own anymore. I'll be here with you, right by your side. I shouldn't have left you. I knew you could do it, but I didn't know how bad you were hurting too. I should have known. I'll make it up to you. Whatever you need."

"I need you."


	6. I'm Staying

**_Based on the promo for 6x14. _**

Stefan sighed as he leaned against one of the pillars holding up the porch of the Forbes' cabin. Caroline stepped onto the wood floor and walked to him. Without even thinking their hands found each other. Neither of them spoke at first, and the silence was comforting in it's own way. Almost a year ago Caroline was standing on this porch watching Stefan and Elena whispering to one another. Now, she wished the only thing she had to worry about was her jealousy, this time there was something much bigger on her mind.

"I don't think I'll be able to get through this on my own." she finally admitted, not just to Stefan, but to herself.

Stefan looked at her with confusion. Of course she wouldn't be on her own. "You have me." he told her. Didn't she know that? This girl standing in front him meant more to him than he could even explain. He had been an idiot not to see it from the beginning. "I am so sorry I let you down before. I know that's why don't want to trust me, but I promise you I'm staying."

Caroline bit her lip at his words. She didn't want to cry, she wanted a happy memory with him. But Stefan knew her all too well, he softly moved a curl away from her face. If his words weren't enough to convince her, then he'd show her how much she meant to him. His thumb gently moved across her cheek as he leaned into her. Her lips were soft and he felt her smile as he moved his hands to her waist. He pulled away, not wanting to be greedy with her. She smiled up at him, their bodies still touching.

"I'm staying, Caroline." he repeated and in that moment all of her doubts washed away.


	7. Just a Dream

Stefan Salvatore sat facing a beautiful girl with blonde curls perfectly framing her face. There was a picnic basket and bottle of wine spread out on the blanket in front of them. Her smile was radiant as she picked up a glass and brought it to her lips. A slight breeze blew through the trees, messing up Caroline's curls. Stefan causally reached over and tucked it back in place. She blushed as his thumb grazed her cheek.

Caroline bit her lip and that was all that it took. Stefan pushed the empty glasses and basket out of the way. He leaned into kiss her.

"Turn around." he whispered and she obeyed.

He pushed her curls to the side in order to rub her shoulders. She let out a small moan and Stefan responded by kissing her neck. In one swift movement Caroline changed their positions. He was now on his back as she bent over him.

"I'm stronger than you." she teased before going in for a kiss.

Stefan closed his eyes as her lips made a trail down his neck. His hands rested on her hips, and he used his own strength to pull her down next to him. She let out a laugh when she landed on the ground. She rolled into him, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"I love you." she said, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you."

Those were the last words he said before the scene started to get fuzzy.

"Stefan, rise and shine brother. We have a crazy blonde on the loose that we need you to stop." came Damon's voice.

A look of disappointment came over Stefan's face. His dream had seemed so real. Now, it was the only thing he had to hold onto to. He would get Caroline back; his dream needed to become a reality.


	8. Tell me you're okay

_A/N: Set after Bill tried to "fix" Caroline in season 3. Stefan is still with Klaus._

* * *

><p>Liz got called out due to an accident and Tyler had just left. Caroline walked aimlessly back to her bedroom when she noticed her phone was buzzing in the nightstand. It was a number she didn't recognize. On any other day she would have let it go to voicemail, but when she heard the voice on the other end she was relieved she had hit accept.<p>

"Tell me you're okay." Stefan's voice was full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she lied.

"Caroline, don't lie."

She forgot how well he knew her. "No, I'm not. Are you?"

"No," he answered, "but I don't have that long, and I need to say this. You're strong Caroline, one of the strongest people I know, you'll get through this. And I am so sorry I wasn't there, I made a promise to you and I broke it. I don't want you to hate me."

She shook her head, as if he could see her though the phone. "I know you did this for Damon, you're strong too Stefan, don't let Klaus get to you."

"Thank you, and Caroline, please don't tell anyone I called you."

Before she could reply the line went dead.


	9. Welcome Home

_a/n: I wrote this during season 6, after Caroline turned her humanity off._ _Enjoy._

The two weeks that followed Elizabeth Forbes' death were challenging for everyone. Matt spent his days training, and convincing Tyler to join him in the police force. Alaric and Jo argued over wedding plans and baby names. Damon and Bonnie worked with Kai to get Lily out of the prison world. However, Caroline Forbes was oblivious to all of this. All she wanted to do was party, feed, and make Stefan jealous. While the only thing Stefan was concerned about was getting Caroline to turn her humanity back on, and finally that's what he did.

It was an ordinary night for the new Caroline, she had slipped away from the boarding house, where they were keeping her prisoner, and planned a party at the Grill. It started out just like all of the others, she was dancing and drinking blood from her guests. Despite all of her planning, the night ended in a way even non humanity Caroline could deal with. Enzo had been with her, and Stefan refused to leave it all alone. It ended in a fight, one that almost left the youngest Salvatore dead.

Caroline couldn't control her reaction. The thought of losing him again triggered something inside of her. She was back, whether she was ready to be or not. This happened three days ago.

The first two days of Caroline having emotions again were difficult. She was experiencing several emotions at once, and it was starting to feel like too much. The one thing that stopped her from turning it off again was Stefan. He was her rock. She stayed in his room and he was sure to let her know he was there for her at any moment. Every morning she woke up to him just watching her, but this morning was an exception. When she opened her eyes she was alone in the bed, with a note sitting on his pillow.

It was a request to meet at the address listed and the words "trust me." The address was one she recognized immediately, it was her own. A lump formed in her throat when she remembered what she had done. The day after she flipped the switch she sold all of the possessions from her house, and put the property on the market. She took a deep breath, she could trust him.

When she pulled into the driveway she noticed the for sale sign was no longer stuck in the front yard. Calming herself, she walked to the front door and opened it slowly. The hallway, that she had stripped of all memories, had it's pictures hanging in their rightful spots. Walking into the living room brought tears to her eyes. Everything was back in place, even her orchid was sitting on the table.

Stefan walked up behind her and she turned. "Stefan…" she whispered out his name and ran into his arms.

"Welcome home, Caroline." he said, holding her tight.

She looked up at his eyes. "You didn't have to do this."

"I knew once you were back, you'd miss this place."

She nodded as tears fell onto her cheeks, but he was quick to wipe them away.

"I should have done this when you asked me." He placed his lips softly on hers.

The kiss was slow, like the one at her cabin, but this one was different. When they shared their first kiss it was with uncertainty. This kiss was shared with love, and his arms made her realize, she was home.


End file.
